Akatsuki Gaje fanfic : Kenistaan Musim Panas
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: Sekarang sedang musim panas. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki sibuk dengan sendirinya, berusaha mendinginkan lemari es -eh- hawa panas di sekitar mereka. Bagaimana aksi para mahluk nista yang bernama Akatsuki kali ini? Apakah mereka berhasil? RnR?


Ohayou~! Ini fic Akatsuki kedua saya! *confetti* Muahaha~! –krik..krik..-

Yak, kita skip kejadian tadi.

Kali ini saya mau cerita tentang para pengangguran yang selalu buat onar –Author dikeroyok-. Saya cuman pengen curhat tentang keadaan miris para mahluk aneh yang berkumpul dalam goa. Gimana kenistaan Akatsuki di musim panas? Yuk gak usah pake tepe-tepe lagi, entar keburu keriputan kayak Itachi *diamaterasu*. Cekidot...

-Kegiatan musim panas-

Rated: Fiction T -Indonesian-Humor/Parody-

Disclaimer: Sejak jaman baheula ampe sekarang tetep sama. Yang gak tau berarti lebih bego daripada Kisame –samehada melayang-

Warning: dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa dan perubahan pemikiran, karena otak menyesuaikan dengan apa yang akan Anda baca. Hati-hati menimbulkan depresi, tertawa akut, kejang-kejang dan gangguan kerja otak serta kecanduan. Let's reading..

"Wuooh~! Kok panas banget ya, un?" seorang transgender *C4 aktif* berambut pirang yang disanggul ngedumel sambil rebahan depan goa bobrok yang disebut markas oleh para penghuninya. Disebelahnya ada seorang pengikut aliran sesat *bacok* yang sedang pundung di pojokan deket pintu masuk goa. Dia merem nggak menganggap orang yang berbicara padanya barusan. Dia terlihat damai –hoax-.

"..."

"Eh, lu ngacangin gue, un?" Deidara merentangkan tangannya. Hidan masih diem aja.

"Hidan..."

"..."

"Woy! Lo dengerin gue gak sih un?" Deidara bangkit dari rebahan dan langsung berbalik menghadap Hidan. "Un?"

"Zzzz..." ternyata Hidan lagi seru-serunya ngimpi. Ada aliran sungai nil yang merembes dari mulutnya yang bau jengkol. Deidara merogoh kantungnya, lalu melempar sesuatu pada Hidan. "Hidan, DJ dateng un!"

"... emph.. hah? Apa?..." Hidan yang masih setengah idup gak konek sama omongan Deidara. Saat benda yang dilempar Deidara mendarat didekat kakinya, dia cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kayak diskoan, trus lanjut merem. Deidara cuma masang muka cengo. 5 menit jam pasir Akatsuki berjalan, Hidan bangkit mendadak.

"APHA?! MANA DJ?! MANA?!" Deidara nyungsep kebelakang. Hidan yang liat langung diem.

"Eh, elu. Ngapain lo tidur kaki diatas? Lo belajar salto?" Hidan belagak bego. Deidara sebel langsung ninggalin Hidan, masuk markas. Hidan yang masih gak paham ama sikapnya Deidara barusan cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya yang kutuan *disambit*. Hidan gak sengaja liat ada lempungnya Deidara terdampar di deket kakinya. Dia mungut tuh lempung, trus manggil Dei. Niatnya mo ngebalikin nih.

"Woy, Dei! Lempung lo ketinggalan nih!" Hidan ngangkat-ngangkat lempung sambil teriak. Dari dalem terdengar satu kata yang bikin Hidan shock. Muka hidan langsung pucet.

"KATSU!" Blam! Lempung Deidara yang tadi dipegang Hidan meledak depan muka Hidan. Dia meringis gaje, nunjukin gigi depannya yang udah rompal kemana-mana. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi jadi afro. Poor Hidan.

Didalam markas, Deidara ngedumel gak jelas sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Disana udah ada Sasori, Itachi, dan Zetsu yang ditemani tv. Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk satu sama lain. Bukan sibuk liat tv yang asik muterin Naruto the movie : Road to Ninja, tapi sibuk rebutan kipas.

"Eh, gantian gue! Lo udah kan tadi!" Sasori nyamber kipas dari tangan Itachi. Itachi cuma manyun ngelirik Sasori yang asik kipasan. "Adem..."

"Gantian gue!" giliran Zetsu yang nyamber kipas Sasori. Sasori cuma bisa masang puppy eyes no jutsu. Zetsu pamer sambil bergaya depan SasoIta. Itachi yang dari tadi kepingin menguasai kipas itu hanya ngiler ngeliat angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa Zetsu. Venus-fly-trap milik Zetsu lagi gak dipake. Katanya dia lagi meranggas untuk mengurangi penguapan air.

"Giliran gue!" Itachi nyomot kipas dari Zetsu. Baru 3-4 kepakan, kipas udah pindah lagi ke tangan Sasori. Dan belum Sasori make tuh kipas, Zetsu udah make duluan. Tidak lama kemudian terjadilah aksi anarkis yang dilakukan tiga mahluk berbeda spesies ini.

"Un?" Deidara merasa dikacangin di ruang tengah. Dia hanya melongo mirip kebo ompong, melihat teman-temannya yang beringas dalam mendapatkan kipas.

"Kipas gue!"

"Enak aja lo!"

"Gantian kita!"

"Amaterasu!" sialnya, jurus milik Itachi itu nyasar ke lantai, mental kena dinding, kena paus akrobatik, menuju rasi bintang paling manis (?) lalu balik lagi ke markas Akatsuki yang bau mirip TPA, dan berakhir di kipas yang tergeletak sendirian. Kipas angus.

"Yah..."

"Kipasnya..."

"..." karena shock Itachi sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya pada nangisin tuh kipas yang berubah wujud menjadi abu. Deidara yang menyaksikan kejadian semua-berlomba-demi-kipas-angus masih cengo. Tapi Deidara ternyata ikut menangis. "Huwee~!"

Ketiga mahluk yang lagi seru-serunya berkabung buat almarhum sang kipas langsung serentak noleh ke sumber raungan (?). Mereka kaget melihat Deidara yang nangis deres banget ngalah-ngalahin mereka. Dengan sifat berkeperi-kipas-an mereka ikut nangis bombay, terharu akan Deidara.

"Hiks... Deidara..." Itachi mewek.

"Hiks... Kita gak tau... Hiks.." Zetsu nangis deres banget sampe warna item-putihnya luntur.

"Hiks... Apa un..." Deidara menyedot ingus yang melambai dari hidungnya.

"Hiks... Lo terharu pada usaha kita pada kipas kan... Hiks.. Gue hargain itu hiks.. lo emang partner yang baik... Hiks... Kayaknya gue bisa mulai mencintai elo.. hiks..." Sasori nangis sambil ngegombal. Entah kenapa Deidara makin keras nangisnya.

"HUWEE~~! Bukan itu un...! hiks..."

"Lah terus napa lo ikut nangis?" Semua min Deidara langsung berenti nangis. Pasalnya ruang tengah sekarang udah tenggelam setengah.

"Gue nangis soalnya kalian gak ada yang peduli kalo gue disini un... kalian ngacangin gue un..." Deidara masih sesenggukan. Trio mahluk pecinta kipas itu pun sweatdropped berjamaah.

"Yaelah gue kirain apaan!" Itachi nyolot. Dia balik duduk di sofa bulukan, melototin tv pake sharingan. Biar lebih nyata katanya. Kalo beli kacamata 3D malah didamprat Kakuzu.

"Lo alay banget deh." Zetsu gabung bareng Itachi. Mereka berdua berjejer mirip ikan pindang.

"Bikin gue makin ilfeel aja. Udah, gue gak jadi cinta ama lo! ELOH, GUEH, END!" Sasori ngoceh sambil niruin gayanya si Wendy Cagur. –Author sweatdropped-

"Trus, hubungan kita apa, Danna?" Deidara masang muka berharap. Sasori gak buang muka, tapi nyimpen muka. Kalo dibuang disuruh ganti rugi ama Kakuzu.

"Seperti biasanya. Anak dan emak tiri." Sasori pake evil face. Abis ngomong gitu Sasori ngeloyor pergi. Deidara sendirian. Dengan background gelap dan hanya diterangi dari atas kepala Deidara, dia meratapi nasib. ItaZet sebagai penyanyi latar melagukan lagu "Ibu Tiri". Ditambah angin dingin nan hening, serentak ItaZet ngumpul di sekitar Deidara yang galau biar kena angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Argh, kalian apaan sih un? Norak banget kalo liat angin (?). Udah ah. Gue mo nyusul emak tiri gue un." Deidara pergi. Sementara Itachi dan Zetsu menjadi galau menggantikan Deidara. Biar muncul angin sepoi-sepoi kayak tadi.

Di ruang tamu, sedang ada Kakuzu, Pein, Konan dan Hidan. Pein sedang merayu Konan agar dibuatkan origami kertas kayak yang lagi dipake Konan. Konan masih ogah. Hidan lagi nyatok rambutnya yang tadi abis kena bom Deidara. Kakuzu? Gak usah ditanya. Dia sekarang lagi enak-enakan melambaikan duitnya yang digunakan jadi kipas. Sok jadi kaya gitu deh. –Author ditabok pake koper duit-

"Lho, rambut lo kenapa tuh? Kepanasan ampe rebondingannya gagal ya?" Sasori penasaran ngeliat rambut Hidan yang lagi dicatok biar balik lurus, dan udah setengahnya. Sisanya masih mirip sarang kecoak.

"Enak aja lo. Si Deidara noh. Gue lagi enak-enakan tidur juga dibangunin. Pas gue bangun, eh ditinggalin lempung sialan. Kalo kayak gini kan ntar ritual gue gak lengkap. Kampret tuh Deidara. Awas aja kalo ketemu, bakalan gue jadiin tumbal buat DJ." Hidan bersumpah monyong-monyong nyerocos ngalor-ngidul gak jelas, tetep nerusin nyatok rambut. "Yah, nyangkut!"

Sasori langsung kepo liat Konan yang lagi anteng kipas-kipasan, gak nanggep ocehan Pein sama sekali.

"Ayo dong Konan, bikinin gue satu aja. Ya... Pliss... Gerah nih." Pein masih bertekat kotak-kotak. Konan gak bergeming. Sasori mupeng.

"Konan-san, origami baru ya? Bagus." Sasori licik, masang muka polos (bukan yang tanpa mata-hidung-mulut ya readers... tapi yang tanpa dosa.) Wuah.. pasti unyu begete ya~ *bayangin* -Author nge-fly-

"Ah, ini?" Konan terpancing. Sasori ngangguk meng-iya-kan dengan wajah lugu (muka si Sasori ada berapa seh? Gonta-ganti mulu). Pein yang ngeliat cuma ... ya cuma ngeliat. –sambit bakiak-

"Enggak kok. Ini origami lama, cuma jarang aja dipake." Konan tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bagus kok. Keliatan berseni banget lekukan kertasnya. Keliatan banget mirip kipas (?)" Sasori (pura-pura) takjub.

"Hm, Sasori-san mau? Nih, ambil aja." Konan menyerahkan satu origami kipas buatannya pada Sasori. Sasori nyomot tuh kipas trus langsung ambil tempat di antara Hidan dan Kakuzu yang terkantuk-kantuk. Pein yang ngeliat aksi licik Sasori langsung sewot.

"Konan-chan~ kok dia dikasih tapi aku enggak sih? Konan-chan pilih kasih nih.."

"Sapa lo sapa gue. Ngapain sih lo, dari tadi ganggu aja. Minggir sana lo! Bikin gerah aja lo." Konan berleha-leha ignore Pein, Pein mewek. Deidara muncul tiba-tiba laksana jin dalam gentong.

"Nah, lo! Sini lo!" Hidan nunjuk Deidara yang barusan muncul. Deidara yang lupa masalah tadi merasa gak bersalah. "Apaan un?"

PLETAKK! Hidan ngejitak Deidara. Deidara meringis sambil ngelus ubun-ubunnya, muncul benjolan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak kecil disana –pleonasme-

"Aduh, sakit un! Lo apaan sih un?"

"Nih gara-gara lo tadi pagi, rambut gue jadi gini. Sekarang lagi gue catok, eh catokannya nyangkut. Benerin nih!" Hidan nyolot sambil nunjukin rambutnya yang mulai keluar asap.

"Dei, lo ngapain sih ngikutin gue? Bikin atmosfernya tambah pengap aja." Sasori nyeletuk sambil berkipas-kipas ria. Kakuzu ketiduran beneran, duitnya berserakan. Semua anak yang ada disana pada mungutin tuh duit, termasuk Itachi dan Zetsu yang muncul dari bawah. Semua pelan-pelan ngumpulin tuh duit secepat kilat. Mendadak Kakuzu terbangun, semua langsung berada di posisi semula. Itachi yang bingung duduk di sebelah Konan, pura-pura ikutan kipas-kipas. Pein balik rebutan kipas sama Sasori. Deidara ngebenerin catokan Hidan. Zetsu sibuk nyelem-nyelem tanah.

"Heh? Ada apa sih? Kayaknya ada sesuatu." Kakuzu celingukan ngeliat anak-anak yang pada ngumpul.

"Oiya, Kisame mana?" Itachi mendadak keinget partnernya yang masuk golongan pisces itu.

"Oh, dia. Tadi sih katanya mau cari kolam, dia udah mirip ikan asin tadi." Konan menyahut malas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lo nyari dia?" Hidan mainin rambutnya yang udah lurus semua. Sekarang catokannya dipake Deidara.

"Enggak. Soalnya kan biasanya dia yang paling ribut kalo panas gini." Itachi ngeles.

"Iya un. Tobi juga ngilang un." Tidak lama kemudian dua mahluk aneh yang dibicarakan muncul dari pintu (masak dari tanah? Lo kira Zetsu?).

"Lega gue. Sekarang udah mulai dingin gue. Seger..." Kisame yang barusan pulang ngadem sambil ngandukin rambutnya. Tobi ngemut lolipop dari lobang mata di topengnya (?).

"Loh, ini senpai-senpai kenapa pada teler semua?"

"Kita lagi kepanasan, Tobi..." Pein nyeletuk lemes. Kayaknya nyawanya udah nguap setengah.

"Kipas-kipas kecil ini juga gak ngaruh banyak.. tangan kita pegel nih." Sasori masangin koyo di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba muncul lampu petromak diatas kepala Tobi. "Tobi tau!"

"Apa?" Konan terkepo-kepo. Tapi bukannya jawab, Tobi malah ngeloyor entah kemana. Gak lama, dia balik.

"Tobi bawa ini!" ucapnya bangga sambil nunjukin kipas istimewa. Akatsuki minus Tobi pada melototin tuh kipas.

"Lo dapet dari mana Tob?" Pein nginterogasi Tobi yang cengar-cengir. "Lo nyolong ya?"

"Enak aja. Tadi Tobi nemu di jalan. Yaudah ambil aja. Tobi kan anak baek, masak nyolong sih?" Tobi ngelus pinggiran kipas.

-dilain tempat...-

"Eh, mana kipas gue?" seorang gadis berambut pirang mondar-mandir kayak mandor nyariin benda kesayangannya itu. "Kankuro, lo keliatan gak?"

Orang yang diajak ngomong cuma angkat bahu. "Meneketehe. Tanya si Gaara sono. Kali aja dia ngerti."

-Balik ke markas Akatsuki-

Semua manggut-manggut. Sasori ngerasa deja vu. Tobi membuka tuh kipas, ancang-ancang mau mengipasi semua senpainya. "Tobi kipasin ya~"

"Tobi! Jangan~!" Sasori teriak lantang waktu Tobi mau ngangkat tuh kipas, tapi terlambat. Sekali hembusan, markas Akatsuki ludes dari peta. Semua berawal dari kepanasan. Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk para peliharaan yatim piatu... –Author dibekep Akatsuki-

"Udah ya, yang tadi lupain aja. Inget, ini cuma fiksi! Yang fakta adalah Akatsuki masih ada!" Pein nyerocos dengan semangat berkobar. "Jangan lupa, Review! Kalo nggak, gue Rinnengan!"

-FINISH-

Gimana? Ancur banget kan? Yah beginilah fic saya. Jangan bosen ama Akatsuki ya! Tetap berkabung buat mereka! –Author dimusnahin Akatsuki-.


End file.
